Guy's Odyssey
Summary A series created by Jibrig. Guy's Odyssey is a multiple GA series about a quest Guy and his friends take to save Mascotia from chaos (kind of). It has Meltys as the main antagonist in the series. The three main characters of the series are Guy, Tadpole, and Field Sock . Together they well set on a journey to stop Meltys and other evil from bringing chaos on Mascotia. A Request Hello Jibrig here, the first part of Guy's Odyssey will come out in about a couple of days or less. And I wanted to have at least one mascot from everyone in the community to be in the series if possible. If you have a mascot you would like to be in this series, please post him/her in the comment section. I already have the character list for chapter 1 but I might make some changes. Thank you. Chapter I: March of the Sands 'Part I~Heart of the Tempest' On a normal morning, Guy wakes up to realize something different is happening. The Tempest Festival is at midnight, and Hasaaj is going to power all the stones of Estuaria with electricity. As soon as he hears that free food will be offered, Guy immediatly accepts to come to the festival and get other people to come. He meets up with Fuze, Lectro, and Volt who are planning where the meeting point will be. Little did he know, he was going to have to ask Caffiene, his hateful sister, if she wants to come. Fortunately, she doesn't kill Guy, who ends up going back to the energized stone he saw with Fuze, when suddenly Tadpole appears. Appearently, he wants to see the stones light up too and asks to stay in Guy's house, until he goes back to his home. 'Part II~The end of peace' ' '''After inviting many mascots from Estuaria, it is almost midnight and the festival is about to begin. As usual, Guy gets there later than expected, and is told he is going to perform with Jellpo and Irwin when they arrive. When the stones finally get charged, the festival begins. Fireworks in the sky, table full of food, and stones filled with electricty. Guy suddenly remembers he forgot his amplifier, so decides to charge his bass with one of the stones. He ends up getting electrocuted but his bass is just fine. Unexpectedly, some weird stingrays arrive, calling themselves the "Whiptail Legion" and plan to flood Mascotia so their people can have more space to live. They create a tornado to kick out everyone in the festival. Guy and Tadpole are the last ones remaining, Tadpole tells Guy to grab his tail, and they fly off to some mysterious location afterwards. 'Part III~Bonedry' Upon waking up, Guy and Tad find themselves in the middle of a desert, they ask themselves where they could be. Tadpole sends Guy to find a way out, but the only thing he finds is a gustbug that kicks him back with wind. He decides to kill it and move on behind where it was. A land filled with cacti, lizards, and other gustbugs, it couldn't worst for the two heroes. While walking, Guy finds a sign claiming they are in Okongo. The tornado must've sent them there after the Whiptails's attack. Guy tries to comfort Tad, but he says there is a way out. All they have to do is find a gateway leading to Spond, and Tad could go back home. While searching, they stumble upon a cave with three Whiptail hunters guarding the place. With his powered bass, Guy beats the crap out of them and they continue to search. They arrive in a dead end with a mysterious hole in the ground. They both hear a voice coming from it, Tadpole suggests to go since they might find a gateway there. Guy agrees, and they both fall into the dark hole. 'Part IV~A Sock Story' After entering the hole, Guy and Tadpole find themselves in a watery cave. Guy notices a rock with something white sticking out of it. He decides to destroy the rock, but unfortunately, Field Sock was the one stuck. Tad and Guy both start to go bananas with him endlessly talking. They ask him how he got here. Field Sock answers that he was strolling outside of Spot's Sock Drawer, when he saw creatures throwing tornadoes and destroying everything. One of them threw Field Sock out in the air, until he crashed in Okongo. They ask him if he saw a gateway not far from their current location, but he answers no. He does say that he saw a village not far from the cave, and they would probably find what they were looking for there. They get out of the cave, and start searching for that village Field Sock claimed to have seen. After walking through sandstorms and killing wild beasts, they finally reach a stone arch, where they think, Tadpole could possibly find his way home. 'Part V~The Four Totems' Guy, Tapdole, and Fields Sock go through a stone arch where four totems and a mask are found. Tadpole suggests that there should be a writing behind the mask. Guy decides to check it out and Tad was actually right. A riddle is written on the back of the mask, and Guy must solve in order to pass through the stone door behind the totems. He solves the riddle, and finds the village Field Sock was talking about. Suddenly a mudpuppy runs towards the group and asks them what are their names. Tadpole recognizes the mudpuppy, apparently called Freckles. He tells them about what happened to the other villagers. It seems that they were all attacked by the Whiptails. Tadpole asks if Freckles saw any gateways around the village. He answers no, but he claims there is an object that could help him find the gateway in an infested creature cave. Guy and his friends then go towards a mineshaft that would lead them to the cave. 'Part VI~The Mudpuppy's Secret' After eating Sim the gnome, Guy and co. finally arrive near the cave where the treasure Freckles talked about would be. Too tired, Guy decides not to go but Tadpole forced him to. The cave was infested with Gustbugs, as if they hadn't seen enough on the road. A stone door blocks the passage to the next room. Tadpole suggests Guy to destroy the light orb in the corner. Guy throws a gustbug egg at the orb, and it explodes. The passage is then open, but another door blocks the passage in the next room. Guy and co. search for a key that could open it. There are four gustbug nests in the corners with one of them having the key inside. Guy opens the door, and finds himself in a sort of abandoned mineshaft with a giant gustbug nest. Accompanied with Field Sock and Tadpole, Guy kills off all the enraged gustbugs attacking him. He then passes through a passage filled with gustbug web, but gets trapped in a room with four Whiptails in which one of them is a cultist, a powerful Whiptail that can control hornets to scare off enemies. Guy fights them off, and ends up very wounded. The passage opens, and the group find themselves in a giant room with what seems to be a gustbug nest in the middle of the room. The room seems to be the end of the cave, and no chests can be seen from it. Tadpole starts to think that Freckles actually lied to them, and tricked them into entering the cave for some reason. Field Sock then hears a noise thinking Guy's stomach is rumbling, but Guy has no stomach. Suddenly the cave starts to shake and collapse and a frightning creature comes out of the ground screeching as loud as it can. 'Part VII~Gustbug Panic''' A giant winged gustbug bursts out of the ground, the sides of the cave collapse, the doors shatter. Guy, Tadpole, and Field Sock are stuck with a gustbug matriarch ready to kill them. The matriarch sends out a wave of gustbugs to attack Guy, they fight until the matriarch falls on the ground to attack the group. They hurt the matriarch badly until it flies back in the air to throw more gustbugs at the group. The same thing happens one more time, and the matriarch falls on the ground dead. With the fall of the matriarch, the cave collapses again and a passage clears up with a bridge. A chest is found in the clearing with a locked scroll inside. There is no key around to open it sadly. Field Sock notices an exit above them. Tadpole decides to leave the cave and go back to the village and show the scroll to Freckles to finally clear things up. Category:Adventure Series Category:Jibrig